


Battle Cry

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [31]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a battle and a fort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Cry

**Title:** **Battle Cry**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count: 402**  
 **Summary:** There was a battle and a fort.  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
 **Prompt from kbrand5333:** Building a fort out of couch cushions. NOT kid!fic, 'cause I'm feeling saucy.

**Battle Cry**  
 _It sounded like a good idea at the time….._

Merlin and Morgana brought Nerf guns over to Gwen and Arthur’s flat. Then someone got the idea to have a battle. No one will admit to it but it was Arthur.

Conveniently Gwen and Arthur had two sofas facing each other. Both couples made their ‘fort’ to defend.

_That was when it went all wonky…._

Gwen whispered to Arthur. “What are you doing?”

“I’m loading it with harder balls.” Arthur whispered back.

“You will break a window.”

“No. it’s so I can bring down the fort so we can get a better at shot at them.” Arthur explained.

“Where did you get those?” Gwen said.

“They were in the box.” Arthur shrugged. “I’m sure they have some too.”

“Then you don’t mind if I ask them.” Gwen went to stand and Arthur pulled her back down.

“Don’t give away your position,” Arthur said.

“We are behind the sofa and they are behind the other. What is there to give away?” Gwen glared at him.

“Thrust me. Morgana has thought of it too.” Arthur said.

A ball flew over their heads.

Arthur got in position and fired the ‘hard’ balls. They brought down the cushions and bounced back. Arthur ducked but Gwen didn’t.

“Ow!” Gwen held the side of her head. “Those hurt.”

Arthur grinned mischievously. He fired at something moving behind the other sofa.

Merlin yelled. “What the …? Arthur!”

Morgana apparently was about to call a time out when Arthur hit her.

“Damn it Arthur. That hurt.”

Arthur fired one more at the sofa cushion to knock it down and it bounced back hit the bookshelf behind Arthur and a rather heavy book fell and knocked Arthur out.

When Arthur came to, he looked around. Gwen had a bump on her head. Merlin looked like he had been punched in the nose and Morgana had a black eye.

They had loaded the guns with the harder balls and shot him until all the ammunition was used up.

“That hurt!” He pouted.

Gwen gave him the head tilt glare. “You get to clean up the mess, Arthur.”

Gwen, Morgana and Merlin left to get some food.

By the time Gwen got back, it was all straightened up and he had even vacuumed. She gave him a kiss and a bag of takeaway. He looked in the bag. It was ribs with extra sauce. 


End file.
